Kill Rachel Volume 2
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is part two and taking pieces of PLL season three of this next part... As we approach the party This is A.U to the second power... Rosewood and Mckineley are a town away. Mona was A and this is RACHEL BASHING to the third power. Caleb is Santana's foster brother and Puck is with Spencer plus Liz is a O.C plus Quinn is a Q!P with Emily and just wait till Alison comes back
1. Where we last left off

_Kill Rachel Vol 2_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _"Wait. Rachel took the pictures." Spencer said. Toby and Liz stepped away for a little bit_

 _"I mean Mona couldn't have set up a Taxi Cab all the Way to New York and almost hit you then her." Aria said and Spencer responded, "Rachel Berry did this. Are you sure you're not wrong Caleb?"_

 _"He's Caleb." Santana, Hanna and Brittany said..._

 _"I'm sick of this if Mona has anything to do with it..." Hanna said and Brittany responded, "Guys Mona might be cray-cray but I think we're giving too much credit. I hate to say, what if Mona has a partner?"_

 _THe girls stopped and Spencer couldn't believe she was about to entertain this. "Maybe the purpose wasn't to hit me and Rachel is right..." Spencer said and Santana responded, "I'm new to A but if Rachel wanted to go all Jigsaw killing you be first on her list."_

 _"Mr. Berry took Rachel's case right." Aria said and Spencer responded, "They might be a connected."_

 _Puck walks in and Spencer turns around to see him with a hug. "Hi." Spencer greeted her boyfriend and looked around to see... "I thought Mona was locked up." Puck said out loud and everyone was impressed with how Puck immedately knew something wrong._

 _At the graveyard, Quinn and Emily held hands as they walk towards Alyson's grave. "Thanks for coming with me." Quinn said and Emily knew this was important to her. "No problem. She was your sister." Emily told Quinn and the blonde one replied, "She was your friend and almost a lot..."_

 _"Almost is the key word and it was always you. I just thought you weren't like me because..." Emily said and Quinn then said, "Hey. You are everything I would want in someone I want to spend forever with and yes you have a penis. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I were love to carry our child if that's possible."_

 _"Actually that's the sweetest thing you said..." Emily said and Quinn responded, "When I was with another girl and should have my head examine, I always thought how it suck that a woman couldn't get another girl pregnant. You came along and it's like you answer my prayers." Emily kisseed Quinn and said, "I love you." So they walked to grave and saw it was dug out._


	2. A is back

_Kill Rachel Volume 2_

 _By_

 _TheOCrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Within ten minutes, Puck, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Santana, Brittany with Emily and an upset Quinn stood over the grave then the texts came as they all looked at it._

 _ **"When is a grave not a grave, when there's the wrong dead body. You want the truth and it's not too late. FIND ME!" - A**_

 _The police came and all eight answered questions as Quinn stood over the grave angerier by the minute. Emily walked over to her and Quinnsaid, "This is why you kept me away before. This bitch doesn't get to win." Emily shook her to agree and Santana walked over with Brittany._

 _"You know what? Bitch pick a fight with all of us." Santana said and Emily responded, "Santana you don't want this fight esp if we're dealing with Mona or... Rachel."_

 _" Who the hell digs up a FUCKING GRAVE?! This is all kinds of jacked up." Santana was pissed, despite her bad ass reputation and it is huge. She is a firm believer that the grave should never be disturbed for no reason._

 _"Do you think Rachel could have done this?" Puck asked and Spencer responded, "She's my #1 suspect because Mona is locked away."_

 _"I know Rachel is many things, most all of them annoying but going this far..Then again there was Mona." Puck reminded Spencer and the young Hastings added, "I'm not going through this shit again."_

 _"Let's go back to the house and I think my mom should know. I don't want to keep this from her." Hanna said and Emily walked over with Quinn. "I agree."_

 _Hanna and Caleb called out for her mom who was watching the news as they entered the house._

 _"I'm so sorry about Alyson's grave." Hanna's mom said and Hanna gave her the phone. "Are you kidding me?!" Ashley asked and saw the text which made her go into paternal mode holding Hanna close._


	3. EMINN proposal

_Kill Rachel Volume 2_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Fields house_

 _Quinn was so silent on the ride back to Emily's house and her mascara was running all over her face. Em didn'tknow what to do, should she try to touch or comfort her? She just went for it and Quinn was very accepting to the hug then broke down to cry._

 _After fifteen minutes, It was then Ms. Fields walked into the room._

 _"I'm so sorry Quinn. How's your mother?" Pam asked and Quinn responded, "She's over at the police station."_

 _"Why aren't you there?" Pam asked and Quinn responded, "She doesn't want me around..." Quinn got even more upset..._

 _Quinn was silent and Pam believe she was missing something. "Mom there's something I should tell you, is it okay?" Emily asked Quinn and the blonde shook her head._

 _"Quinn has been living with Aria because when my medication was alter, her mother found out about me and said I was abmination of God." Emily said and Ms. Fields was pissed. "Quinn stood up to her and she threw her out." Emily said and Ms. Fields responded, "Why didn't you tell me this Emily?! No one should ever called you that! I don't give a...I don't give a fuck about who you love because if they could accept everything about you then. Quinn honey you could stay here."_

 _"Ms. Fields I'm okay living with Aria because when I live with your daughter with all due respect I want it to be our apartment." Quinn told her and Ms. Fields can respect that._

 _"I respect that but your mother isn't going to get away with that comment." Ms. Fields said to them all and then there was a knock on the door. Ms. Fields opened it for Ms. Jessica Fabray._

 _"Quinnie..." Ms. Fabray said and Quinn replied, "Get the fuck away from me now."_

 _"Please just come home, I need you..." Ms. Fabray told Quinn and the blonde replied, "I needed you but you threw me out."_

 _"I regret that please we're family..." Ms Fabray said sincerly and added, "You could date whoever you want, I just thought if you became serious with Emily and had a child that..."_

 _"What? They would be abaminations too." Pam snapped at Quinn's mother and Ms. Fabray felt worst, it was the shock of knowing Alyson's body was taken and now she realizes how horrible of a mother she is._

 _The words of the past began to haunt her, she couldn't feel anymore horrible._

 _"Ms. Fields you have every right to be angry with me..." Ms. Fabray said and Ms. Fields responded, "I'm glad you apporve because if you ever say anything like that to my daughter again..."_

 _"Mom it's okay." Emily trying to stop her mother from saying something she will regret and Ms Fabray responded, "It's a medical condition in some cases intersexed children are born with breasts as well as a Penis and in some cases that child could produce sperm. If you would get Quinn pregnant from what I've research that there's a very little chance for it to be passed on as well as gender indentity issues. I have come home sometimes and the house is so quiet. It's because of me and so I've done my research, you didn't ask for this Emily and Quinn still loves you even if I've been the worst parent in the world. I'm thankful that my daughter is opened minded and Quinn I see that I have to earn the right for you to come home. I will but if you want to be with Emily however long then you have my blessing. Ms. Fields I want to apolgize again." Ms. Fabray turns around and left._

 _"Are you okay honey?" Pam asked and Quinn responded, "I'm actually relieved. Ms. Fields, can I talk to my girlfriend?_

 _Pam excused herself and Emily sat down with Quinn._

 _"Is that possible? Have you ever had doubts about whether you a boy or girl?" Quinn asked._

 _"Very little but I hated myself at first and I didn't know whether I wanted to be a boy or a girl. I remember my parents were going out for a date. I watched my dad walk downstairs and he had this tux on it was formal, it was nice...When he brushed it off it was normal for him but when my mother came down she had to take more time in making sure she was beautiful. I wanted to be a woman because I want to wear things like my mother does..." Emily said and Quinn responded, "I remember we got intense one time and you pulled away then told me, I freaked a little because I didn't understand and then I stopped to ask so many questions. You remember?"_

 _Emily remembered that moment and Quinn remembered asking, "Could you get me pregnant? You said possibly and I said to you finally a woman able to get another woman pregnant. You are not an abdomination of God, you are a rare gift and I want you all to myself foreever." Em couldn't believe how Quinn was crying and added, "Life is too short and I know what I want, it's you. Will you marry me?"_


End file.
